


Mischievous Nature

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Series: Mischief and Metal [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Loki is bored, M/M, Magic, Mischief, Romance, penis shaped objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: From a conversation on the FrostStrange Discord group's prompts channel.Loki is bored, and when Loki is bored, things happen. This time, he sates his lust for mischief by turning various objects around the tower into the shape of a penis.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Mischief and Metal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103684
Comments: 23
Kudos: 96





	Mischievous Nature

Midgard was surprisingly not boring. There were hundreds of countries to visit and thousands of cultures to explore,, and thankfully, Loki had a wealthy lover who kept him living in the ways he’d become accustomed. There were dinners in Rome, theatre tickets in London, and museums in Tokyo. There was watching his lover become wholly engrossed in his latest project, whilst talking magic and science and there were days pretending either of them understood what the other was saying. There were lazy days spent in bed playing with one another’s bodies, and days wandering the city hand in hand talking about anything and everything. 

All in all, Loki loved Midgard.

But Loki was bored, and when Loki was bored, mischief happened. At first, it was little things, mayonnaise in the shampoo bottles, changing Hawkeye’s hair colour to hot pink, switching the salt and the sugar throughout the entire Tower, and repainting Iron Man’s suit mid-battle to green and gold with horns (Stark was not amused, but Loki thought it was hilarious). The stunt had earned him a 30-minute lecture from Thor and Captain Rogers, but all in all, it had been well worth it for the look on Stark’s face. It had subsequently distracted the enemy long enough for the Avengers to capture him, so Loki considered that a win in his book. 

Later that night, Loki selflessly sacrificed his body to Stark as an apology. Loki let his fingers trail down Stark’s neck and across his shoulders; he circled the arc reactor, feeling the power hidden inside, and let his hand slide lower to tease against the soft cock resting against Stark’s thigh. “No matter what you do, it’s not going to respond,” Stark mumbled sleepily. “I think you broke me.” He turned onto his side, wrapping an arm around Loki’s waist and letting his hand slide down Loki’s back. 

Loki squirmed and pressed closer to his lover, kissing him gently. “Poor dear,” he whispered, laying gentle kisses against his jaw and down his neck. “All worn out.” His hand brushed Anthony’s cock, which didn’t even twitch at the contact. Pouting, Loki rolled them until he could curl with his head on Stark’s shoulder. “Alright, I’ll give you a rest until tomorrow, but be warned, I cannot be held responsible for the mischief I get up to.” 

“Right,” Stark agreed and kissed him again. They settled in and slept; ideas were already forming in Loki’s head. 

The next morning started like most mornings. Captain Rogers woke before everyone else, quickly followed by Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, Banner, Thor, and then Stark and Loki. By 9 am, the Tower Commonroom smelled like bacon, and much to Loki’s pleasure, pancakes (Loki loved pancakes). He settled at the dining table, cup of tea in hand, and waited for the chaos to start. It didn’t take long before there was a shattering of glass against the floor and gasps and shouting. Loki smirked. 

“Bruce?” Rogers asked. His friend was staring wide-eyed at the glass on the floor. “Are you okay? Did you get cut?”

The man shook his head, glancing over at Loki who only gave him a huge grin, then looked at Rogers. “No, I’m fine. I’ll get a broom.” Widow was already walking over with one, she handed it to Bruce and bent with the dustpan. “I just wasn’t expecting my tea mug to be shaped like a penis.”

The entire room froze, everyone’s heads turning slowly to look at Bruce before turning just as slow to look at Loki. He shrugged and sipped at his tea. “What? Don’t want a cock in your mouth this early?” No one bothered to answer. Stark chuckled and sat beside him with a large mug of coffee in his hand, the cup shaped like a penis. “Well, at least Anthony likes a cock in his mouth this early.” He leaned over for a quick kiss on the lips.

“Please do not start, Brother,” Thor begged, “it is too early in the morning.” He sat, placing the large stack of pancakes on the table. Loki immediately took four, cutting into one and moaning indecently at the taste. Thor shook his head, clearly amused, but he had a fond little smile on his face that made Loki want to stab him. Instead, he turned Thor’s stirring spoon into a penis and laughed when his brother popped it into his mouth to lick off the coffee and cream left on it. 

“Apparently Thor does too,” Stark said with a smirk then hid behind his coffee cup when Thor glared. 

The others joined the small group at the table, looking around for other penis-shaped objects but the mug and spoon were the only two at the table, and the rest of breakfast finished without incident. Since no villains decided to attack, Hawkeye and Thor retreated to the living room for a video game whilst Rogers tried to get others to join him in the gym. Loki hated the gym. He hated watching Stark’s merry band of do-gooders beat one another to a pulp, and he hated the cherry nature with which they did it. But when Stark reluctantly agreed to a round, he followed. 

“Are you coming, Banner?” Loki practically purred, a glint in his eye.

The scientist’s eyes widened, and he looked between Loki and Tony before looking back at Loki. “Uh, no,” he stammered, “I’ll pass. Not sure it’ll be a good idea.”

“Oh?” Loki feigned surprise, “why ever not? You know you really should learn to fight without turning into a giant raging green beast.” 

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this,” Roger’s stated, “but I agree with Loki.” Again, for the second time that morning, there was absolute silence in the Tower, and all eyes turned to look at Loki. He grinned and shrugged. “Everyone should learn different fighting styles. Bruce should learn a few techniques, and Tony, you too should learn to fight without your suit.”

Loki frowned. As if he would allow his lover to be hurt, the idea was insulting. Just for daring to suggest that anything could possibly happen to his lover, Loki turned the star on Roger’s shield into a red white and blue penis. “As if anything would ever happen to Anthony,” he muttered haughtily. 

“You’re not always around, Loki,” Rogers argued as the group headed to the gym, sans Bruce. Just inside the door, Rogers stopped dead, staring in horror at his shield. “Loki!”

The trickster only laughed in reply and disappeared. 

He reappeared just after dinner to corner Stark in his lab, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind and resting his chin on Stark’s shoulder. His brilliant engineer was tinkering as usual, but Loki had no idea what it was he was doing. There were holograms floating in the air beside him, and boxes spitting blue sparks all around the room. There was also some kind of beige sludge dripping slowly down the walls. Loki wrinkled his nose. “Have you eaten?” he asked, knowing full well the answer was no.

“Of course,” Stark answered distractedly although he leaned back into Loki’s weight. “JARVIS, what were the scans from the last test?”

“Still too much power, sir,” the AI readily answered.

“Jar-

“Jarvis,” Loki interrupted,” when was the last time Anthony ate? Or left the lab for that matter?”

“The last time Mr Stark ate was at oh-nine-thirty and he has been in the lab since eleven hundred,” Jarvis answered Loki, ignoring Stark’s muttered “traitor”.

Loki laughed. He quite liked the AI in the ceiling who always seemed to be on his side when it came to Stark’s health. A cool hand slipped beneath Anthony’s shirt to roam against his stomach and tease against the seam of his pants. “You need to eat, Anthony,” he whispered, nipping at his lover’s ear. “If you don’t eat, how do you plan to keep up with me?”

Awash of green and the tool in Stark’s hand turned into a penis. “Loki!” Stark chastised but he laughed and turned in his chair, displacing Loki’s hand. “Fine fine! I’ll go eat.” Loki grinned and leaned forward to pull his lover into a kiss. It started slow, but like most times, their passions grew until Loki was sitting on the table with Stark between his legs and their shirts somewhere else in the lab. “Are you going to turn my screwdriver back into a screwdriver or do I have to tinker with things with a giant dong?” Loki laughed, but there was no time to answer when there was so much delicious skin on display and all for him.

An hour later the two ventured upstairs. Dinner in the common room was over, but delivery was always an option. Loki looked around and smirked. Hawkeye and Thor were playing their insipid video game again. Perfect. A second later and both their controllers were in the shape of a penis. The salt and pepper dispensers changed, as did all the soap dispensers throughout the entire Tower. A chorus of “LOKI!” echoed through the halls, but the trickster only laughed. Five pairs of eyes glared at Loki then looked over at Stark as if he could do anything. 

The next morning everything seemed to have returned to normal. There were no penises showing up randomly during breakfast or during lunch, and even at dinner. Eyes followed Loki as he walked around, suspicious that nothing more was happening. It wasn’t like Loki to give up after only one day, but Loki had a plan. He had a lifetime of learning to prank and knew the subtleties of keeping people on their toes. 

Once again, Stark spent the entire day in his lab, and once again at seven in the evening Loki walked in to collect him, and drop off a meatball sub from Stark’s favourite deli. The man looked at it, then at Loki, before grabbing the offered food and taking a large bite. The look on his face was sheer bliss. “You do love me,” he moaned around his food. 

Loki wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, finish chewing first.” Mortals were disgusting sometimes. He looked around, frowning at the same beige sludge that was on the walls the day before. Leaning closer, he realised it had a scent he recognised. “Apples?”

“MM,” Anthony mumbled around the rest of his meal. He chewed and swallowed before answering, “I’m attempting to create a teleporting machine, or unit or something. I’ve been scanning you every time you teleport into and out of the Tower and I have a lot of data on the displacement of power, and the frequency of your teleports, along with the power that gathers before you do it.”

Impressive. Loki smirked, his lover was truly amazing. He walked over and kissed him slowly, pulling Anthony closer. “You are truly an impressive mortal.” He kissed across Stark’s jaw and down his neck so suck a bruise just below his ear. “What do my teleports look like through your technology?”

Tilting his head to the side, Stark waved his hand and a display popped up beside them, showing the readout of Loki’s teleports. Although he was still nipping at various areas on Stark’s body, he did turn enough to look. The readout meant little to him, but he could see the wave frequency of the teleport and that was kind of fascinating. It also showed the energy that gathered, and another something that he didn’t understand. “What’s that?” he asked, letting Stark go so he could look at the display. 

“Not sure,” Stark answered honestly. “It happens every time you teleport, like a blackout almost before the power displaces and you disappear. Jarvis is running simulations.” He shrugged and slid his hand into Loki’s and walked out of the lab. 

It was before 9 pm; Loki considered it a win whenever he could get his lover out of the lab before midnight. “It’s early yet, you have something in mind?” he practically purred.

“How difficult is it teleporting us to the bedroom but leaving our clothes behind?” Stark asked. Loki laughed at the utter genius that was Tony Stark and did as he asked, leaving their clothes lying in a heap in the common room for someone else to find. Hawkeye’s scream of, “oh GROSS!” that followed them into the bedroom made them both laugh.

The next day Loki was feeling mischievous again and turned every mug in the entire Tower into a penis. Ms Potts called shortly after to thoroughly yell at Anthony to keep Loki under control; as if that was a possibility. From there he switched out the sugars and salt again, changed the soaps into that children’s slime stuff, and turned every piece of cutlery into penis shapes. Again, there was a call from Ms Potts where this time she chewed Loki out. That was slightly scary, but Loki was a one thousand-year-old Norse god, he knew he could handle it. 

After ten minutes the mugs and cutlery were changed back with a mumbled apology from Loki. "That woman is terrifying," Loki muttered, "I like her." The Avengers stared at the trickster with wide eyes.

The next day, nothing happened, nor did anything they day after that, or for four more days. Loki still teased, he still pretended as if he was going to prank, but nothing actually happened. After a week, the Avengers relaxed and went on with their lives. 

And then Dr Doom attacked with a robot army. The Avengers assembled and an all-out battle ensued. Loki settled on top of one of the high rises with a bucket of popcorn and watched the fight. The deathray robots looked vaguely like squids which was amusing, but they weren’t very good at shooting. Nearly every shot missed its target. “Victor must be modelling his robots after storm troopers,” Loki said into his earpiece. Technically he shouldn’t have an earpiece, but when did he ever listen to technicals.

“If you’re here, you can help,” Rogers grunted before pulling a robot squid apart with his bare hands. It would have been impressive if Loki had any interest in tall beefy blond men - which he absolutely did not. Ew.

Stark flew by shooting at the robots and taking out several. Loki waved to him as he tossed another handful of popcorn into his mouth. The fight was fun to watch, especially since Victor was shouting in the third person and clearly throwing a temper tantrum. Seriously, the man needed to get over it, there was no way he would ever succeed in taking over the Earth. Just for fun, and to annoy the man, Loki waved a hand and all robot squids turned into giant robot cocks, with a set of large balls at the base. He couldn’t help it, he fell back cackling with glee at the sight of giant dildos floating in the air. It was hilarious. When the bots were destroyed, sparks shot out the tip as if they were cumming and Loki howled even louder.

On a nearby rooftop, Doom was ranting and raving about his precious robots and the Avengers who dared to fight against him. Loki couldn’t help it, he sent a spark of green to knock Doom off the roof. Unfortunately, the man possessed a bit of magic of his own and was able to block him. Loki scowled. 

Through the com, Thor called out, “Loki this is going too far! Stop turning things into giant cocks!” And hearing Thor say the word “cock” sent Loki into another fit of laughter and he absolutely did NOT change the robots back, but he did hop off the roof and join the others on the ground to help.

It took another fifteen minutes for the group to destroy the rest of the robot cocks, each one sparking out the tip as if they were cumming when destroyed. Fury showed up afterwards glaring daggers at Loki. It made him feel proud he’d managed to get the direct himself to come out and grinned sunnily at the man as he walked by to collect Doom. “I could send him back to Latveria if you’d like, Director,” Loki offered. He leaned against Iron Man, smirking when Stark’s arm automatically came up to rest against Loki’s hip. 

Fury’s eye twitched and he looked one second away from wringing Loki’s neck as he looked at the pile of penises around him. “You do that, and next time,” he practically growled, “leave the flying phalluses for the bedroom.” He glared at Stark for good measure and Loki couldn’t help laughing. 

“As you wish, Director,” Loki agreed; everyone knew he would do no such thing. He walked over to Doom and smirked. “Penis bots are so much funnier, Victor.” He grabbed the man’s upper arm.

“Unhand Doctor Doom this instant!” The man yelled trying to get away but Loki’s magic held firm. “You will regret this! All of you! You will all regr- His words were cut off when Loki teleported them out of NY.

A second later Loki teleported back in. “I hate that place,” he muttered, but only Stark could hear. 

A metal arm wrapped around Loki’s waist, settling against his hip. “I’ll make it up to you later,” Stark whispered and Loki gave a soft smile. There would be no more penis-shaped objects, at least for a while with Loki’s mischievous nature finally sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the image that goes with it https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076810
> 
> Not sure how to comment? Try an emoji reaction!
> 
> ❤️ = I couldn’t stop reading  
> 💯 = great story!  
> 🥳 = HILARIOUS!  
> 🤩 = This is a great universe, I can't wait to read more


End file.
